Bigwolf on Campus: Next Generation
by Juiles Grimm
Summary: Its been 4 or 5 years since Tommy,Merton, & Lori graduated, now someone else is the bigwolf on campus. New adventures, villains new and old. Four students must team up to make sure the town doesn't get destroyed or something. (for pictures and character info look on - bigwolfoncampus-nextgen.)


BigWolf on Campus:The Next Generation

_A.N: A mixture from my rp on tumblr and fan fiction. Takes place roughly 4 years or 5. After the trio graduated. Aka new generation time. Link to the page for Face claims of the characters, also Kat Won't be around yet _

~Prologue~

Ok so this camp fire story is one that turns into one of those horror kind. So here goes my story. Names Brandon Thomas yeah that's me sitting on the bleachers waiting for the try outs. Trying out for quarterback for my upcoming senior year at Pleasantville High. Bouncing my right leg hands ringed together waiting for his turn. Getting up to join a group for the tryouts. Doing some warm ups he spotted her Kimberly Ann Hansen

Who was trying out for cheer squad again. A part of him wanted to show off for her ,but it hinder him. After a few grualish hours the tryouts were over sweaty ,and tired Brandon walked to his car. Driving home to take a long shower to help his sour muscles. Because next week the list would be posted. Falling asleep on his bed it was lights out

~Radio Room at the high school~

A goth teen testing the swirly chair putting on headphones and flipping a switch "Hello Pleasantville its. . .5 on the dot yeah I know dinner idiot get some food" laughing Seth continued "And me Seth . . Vincent Nigel-Murry is your host again for another year ,and it will be my last as your host." smiling "And Summer is upon us like that snake in Anaconda . . .ok forget the stupid reference. . . Before I leave you for the night lets have some local music I think my own band got in for tonight." giving a sour smile since he knew they didn't.

~4 weeks before School is back~

"Honey your sure you have everything" holding a stack of folded cloths stood in the hallway outside her son's room. Said son was busy putting cloths for the camping trip. He was going with a few other guys. That took place at the camping grounds. Which happen to be the same area where Tommy Dawkins went to when he got bit.

"Yes mom I have. ..everything " noticing his pet dog "sorry boy can't take you along ," ruffling top of the dogs head "maybe some other time boy." getting up he went over to his mom. Hugged her before taking the cloths she folded for him

"Just don't get lost. . . or get hurt ok." frowned his mother he was her baby boy

"I won't ok" laughing he smiled hugging his mother before gathering his things. A bus was coming by to pick him up. Hearing the bus horn outside "Well that's my ride" kissing his mom on the check "see you in a few weeks love you" called out Brandon as he raced outside to get to the bus. After a miles they were at the forest that was near the town. Piling out of the bus and on to the dirt ground.

"Smell that Brandon my man. . . " one of the other guys who tired out slapped Brandon on the back ",nature." bursting out laughing. The guy walked away to the mess hall. Leaving the soon to be senior standing alone. Taking in the nature unaware of a pair of red eyes was watching him. Entering the mess hall he heard someone call his name. Looking for the source he saw the twins Trevor and Travis they were like clones of TNT who finally graduated. Readjusting his backpack Brandon thought why not while he walked over to the table the twins occupied

"Yo Brandon my man" Travis hollered

"Come sit over here" Trevor spoke after his brother it almost sounded like one just spoke. Brandon rolled his eyes as he sat down closest to the window. But before any of them could talk the coach came into the hall

"Ok before any of you could speak there's going to be a few rules " flipping his clip board "One no walking around at night have been added to the list I read off before we left on the bus." skimming a few things with his eyes on the paper "also there's been some wolf sightings so not late night walk got it daisies." roared the head coach.

"Well there goes any chance of a campfire" muttered a few of the teens. With that lunch was served for the hungry campers.

"So Brandon do you think you got in?" asked one of the guys at the table. But before he could even answer Trevor spoke for him

"Of course he. He's a Thomas" and proceeded to give Brandon a noogy

"Guys guys. . .I have just of a chance as any of you." chuckled Brandon. After everyone ate all the students got separated by cabin. Luckily by his perspective Brandon didn't get the same cabin as T'N'T. After a nice few weeks of some hiking ,and other nature related stuff it was down to their last week of camp. Few actually got hurt ,or had any sighting of the rumored wolf. So everyone minus the adults were at peace. The boys of Brandon's cabin were planning for a campfire. They set down at an old campfire that was almost too far from the camp grounds. Ghost stories started getting passed around, ate smores , told stories from school. Of course one of them asked

"Does anyone remember the rumor of the werewolf of Pleasantville?" a group of groans answered the young kids question.

"Dude really that's just an old rumor." one other teen said. It was hard to tell since most of them were at the last year of middle school when that happened

"I heard the wolf wonders these very woods" one other jock spoke messing with the youngest one.

"Not funny" whined the younger teen Brandon just sat back and laughed as the older jock told the story. Zoning off Brandon pondered if the rumors were true. A catwomen, the sandman, and that swamp thing. Until a howl knocked the breath out of all of them. The once laughter and talking turned into silence. Quite enough you could hear the wind in the trees. Nature itself. Before someone said it was nothing. Things seemed to be fine expect every single one of them was on edge.

"Dude Brandon go fetch some fire wood" the older jock ordered since everyone was to sacred to get any. That and the fire was dying. It was pointless to argue so Brandon went only with a flash light to guide him in the dark forest. Picking enough wood to keep the fire going until they left for the cabins. Another howl came its seemed closure then the last one. Gulping Brandon's hands started to sweat ,heart beat grew faster ,and the need to get out of their increased as growling got louder and closure. Feet rooted in fear. Pulse rising then chomp. Brandon released a howl of pain. For some unknown reason he looked into the wolfs red eyes. Dropping the twigs he picked to cradle his wounded arm. Dashing back to the campfire wide eyed and bleeding. All he could hear was his hard breathing ,and blood pumping. All he saw was the lips moving from the other teenagers looks of fear, concern. Then nothing. Hearing some birds chirping Brandon opened his eyes slowly. The first thought was how did he get in the nurses cabin. Body sore as he got up to a sitting position.

"Auh finally your up." the camp nurse came in . The old women walked over to check the bandages on his right arm "must be a fast healer." looking over the wound as she applied new bandages "Now when you get home make sure to go to your doctor and get some shots." ordered the nurse before turning over the head coach "He'll live" and left the cabin. Looking oddly at the white wrappings on his arm ,and up to the coach.

"I. . ." trying to explain why he was in the woods but the coach looked like he already knew or didn't care

"Look the boys already spoke for ya, and I called your folks about this. . .now this be a lesson for ya ok." informed the coach before heading out. Leaving a confused, tired, sore, and relived teen. Getting up Brandon left to pack his stuff since it was the last day of camp. Upon entering his cabin all the residents of the cabin bombarded him with questions

"Do you think it was the wolf"

"What couch say"

"No, and he already knows." Brandon answered a few questions as he packed his stuff. A bit hard since one arm was really sore. On the ride back Brandon's thoughts were filled with wolves, and school. Of course when he got home his dear mother started ranting and raving ouh her poor baby while his father said his find and alive. The next day while he was getting ready for school he took off the bandages. To his surprised there was barely a scar to indicate what happened at camp. Getting dressed he gripped his backpack saying good bye to his parents. Driving off to school with hungry like the wolf playing on the radio. Parking his care he got out. Manley pride seemed to be the best way to describe him. Made the team ,and made it to senior year. "My year" smirked Brandon "Now just need to figure how to ask her how." thought Brandon walking up the front stairs into the main building

"Guys guys lay off man" a Goth teen wined as T'N'T hand one arm to each twin on the goth. What a way to start of the school year thought Seth he was a senior for Faiths sake.

"Not until you pay up freak." one twin commanded. Brandon noticing this walked up

"Guys guys" putting his left hand on Travis's shoulder "why don't you go see if the coach wants anything alright" patting both lugs on the back before venturing off to his own locker. Looking off to his left there was Kimberly the one girl he had a crush on forever. Following her with his eyes until she went to her own locker

Out of the blew "Thanks for that back there" seeing the dudes gaze ". . .and dude stop eyeing her and go." chuckled Seth opening his own locker before switching books

Turing around Brandon's own eyes almost glowed "Dude don't sneak up on me."

Earning him a really dude look "puft" readjusting his messenger bag "sneak up on you right." gesturing to his chain Goth belt "but seriously man go."

". .wait you are" Brandon was having a hard time for one who this goth was and two why was he interacting with him.

"Seth Vincent Nigal-Murry" in a sure voice "But Seth or Vincent works not freak or goth boy please" flipping his hair "I have a reputation to up hold." though Brandon just waved him off to catch up to Kimberly who was waiting for him.

"So I heard from someone that you got on the team." smiling sweetly as she got her books out of her locker. Turing around to face Brandon back to her locker. "And. . . We have math together." giving Brandon a flirtatious smile. Kimberly had a feeling he liked her.

"We do. .I mean awesome " changing the direction of what he was saying "having math class with you. .. But um I was wondering. .if you would like" but then the bell rang and everyone dashed to class

"tell me that later ok" smiled Kimberly before winking as she left for chemistry. Brandon just sighed before going to his first period class History. Not his favorite subject but it beat chemistry. Everything ran smoothly until lunch period. Standing in the lunch line staring at what should be food ,but we all know its not. Oddly the meat food seemed to catch Brandon's eye more then anything. And he usually didn't eat cafeteria food. So the scene of the jock pilling his tray with as much chicken wings ,and some other meat was a bit strange. Before going to sit down he noticed all the stares. While sitting down his eyes glowed yellow. And Seth noticed ,but before he could make anything of it one of his band mates sat down.

"Hey Vincent. . .Vincent" waving a hand in front of Seth's face Ghost

"Ouh Ghost sorry hi" returning to staring at what was not called food but was served anyways.

"What got you all phased out man." rising one drawn eye brow

"Nothing" ouh the football guy Brandon eye's just glowed no reason thought Seth while poking at his lunch.

"ouuh kaay. . Did they accept the request man" questioned Ghost who brought his own lunch

"No. . . .they want to think over it a bit." taking a bit of some food. In turn Seth didn't know what the radio manager would give as his final answer

"Well at least we have that gig tonight right"

"Hells yeah" smirked Seth finishing his lunch both band mates left the cafeteria to talk with the others. Seth gave one last look at the team captain before leaving the cafeteria. Things seemed to be alright after that for the school. Unaware things were just beginning and the full moon was coming.

After school Seth sat in his room "Ok lap top don't fail me now" typing in on his laptop. He had to move to the basement since his baby brother was born. It didn't bother him much Seth was happy he got the place to himself down there "glowing. .. Red nooo glowing, glowing, ouh there yes glowing yellow" muttering to himself before moving his lips to the words on the screen "wait no. . . " looks to the clock on the wall "crap." keeping his discovery until he had more facts.

Tonight was the big game Brandon was nervous sitting there all in uniform. And with the odd looks he gets from all the meat he eats. And something underneath the surface was making in twitch mentally and physically. This was not his first game he played a different sport before ,but football seemed more him then baseball was. Hearing one of the fellow team mates call him. Well then good luck he told himself as he went out onto the field with the rest of the team. After a few words and a game plan the team set into formation. Taking once last glance at Kimberly who smiled back, the back to the moon it seemed more tonight. The moon called to him in a way. As well as having this glow about it. Shacking it off Brandon called the words and the game begun. Pride flowing though him. It felt odd like running was a breeze and the game they were winning. In the end they did win crowd cheering both sides saying good game they were off to clean off. But someone thought they get a bit of revenge on the home team which of course was hitting the team captain Brandon who was about to loose it. T'n'T dealt with the attacker along with the coach. Eyes glowing ,nails longer, sharp teeth. At that point Brandon ran off home. Not knowing somewhere in the stands was Seth who noticed the change.

"Crap. . .maybe it's a trick or something . . " gathering his stuff Seth left for home to do some research while Brandon was in the locker room breathing heavily. Shacking it off he head for home. There was no way he wanted to stick around. Hitting the shower wall at home. Staring at the white tile as hot water hit him. Breath a bit labored glancing down at the area where he got bit there was no sign of the bite. And Brandon wondered what was going to happen to him next. Was he a werewolf or was it just some odd reaction to the bite. All his answers seemed out of reach for him. All the jock knew was that his life was never going to be the same.


End file.
